Identity Angel
by Hikari Kengo
Summary: "A-ah, p-padahal ada satu hal yang harus kusampaikan kepadamu..."/Yohio, seorang pemuda yang normal, jatuh ke dalam sebuah mimpi yang akan membawanya kepada misteri keluarganya.../Slight YohioxIA/CHAPTER 3 IS UP!/DLDR/Mind to R&R?
1. Part 1 : The Mysterious Garden

"Nnnnggghhh…"

Aku perlahan membuka mataku dan berdiri. Aku melihat ke sekeliling. Aku tercengang karena mengetahui kalau koridor ini bukanlah koridor sekolahku, melainkan sebuah koridor besar bercat putih dengan sebuah pintu besar di ujungnya. Di mana aku sekarang? Bukankah tadi aku masih ada di sekolah? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Yang terpenting, apa ini semua nyata?

Pertanyaan itu terus melayang di otakku. Lalu aku pun membuka satu-satunya pintu di sana. Dan...

**-OoO-**

**.**

_**Disclaimer :**_

**Vocaloid **_**by **_**Crypton Future Media, Yamaha Music, INTERNET Co. Ltd., AH-Software, B-Plats, 1st Place Co. Ltd., PowerFX, Zero-G, **_**et cetera.**_

**.**

_**Warning :**_

_**Possible typo(s) and misstypo(s),**_** OOC-OOT-OOG, **_**rather mainstream mysteries, et cetera.**_

_**.**_

**-OoO-**

Hari ini adalah hari rabu. Bisa dibilang hari yang sangat melelahkan bagiku. Olahraga, kimia, dan matematika pada hari yang sama dan waktu yang berurutan. Haaah, apa tidak ada yang lebih baik dari ini? Ini tidak lebih adalah penyiksaan fisik dan mental.

Oh ya, aku belum memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku adalah Yohio. Aku tidak memiliki nama belakang, ataupun seseorang yang dapat memberitahu margaku yang sebenarnya. Aku adalah siswa kelas sepuluh yang bersekolah di _Crypton High, _sekolah elit dengan segudang prestasi yang diraihnya. Jadi tak heran bila persaingan di sini lumayan ketat.

Hujan mulai turun. Aku memperhatikan rintik-rintik air yang jatuh dari langit dan menghantam bumi dengan bebasnya. Haaah... Membuatku mengantuk saja. Mungkin aku harus beristirahat sebentar. Aku pun menyilangkan kedua tanganku di meja dan kupendamkan kepalaku, membiarkan mataku menutup dengan tenang.

.

.

.

"..._san!_ Yohio-_san!_" Teriakan bariton itu membuatku tersadar dari alam kubuka kedua mataku dan kuangkat kepalaku, terlihat seorang pria berambut ungu panjang diikat tinggi layaknya _samurai_.

"Kenapa kau tidur, Yohio-_san?_" Tanyanya lagi. Aku pun mengusap mataku untuk memperjelas pengelihatanku. Dia adalah Kamui Gakupo-_sensei, _guru olahraga sekaligus wali kelasku. Pada jam pelajarannya, dia biasa masuk dulu ke kelas memberikan teori singkat tentang materi yang akan diajarkannya sebelum menyuruh murid-muridnya pergi ke lapangan atau gimnasium, tergantung pada cuaca.

"_Sumimasen, sensei. _Saya bangun sampai larut kemarin." Jawabku jujur sambil berdiri dan menunduk dalam. Yah, kemarin aku memang mengerjakan tugas sampai larut malam.

"Hmm, baiklah. Jangan diulangi lagi, ya!" Kata Kamui-_sensei_ sambil menghela nafas pelan.

"_Ha'i!_" Jawabku sambil kebali duduk. Saat aku duduk, kulihat seorang gadis berambut _pastel pink _dengan beberapa kepangan berjalan ke arah Kamui-_sensei._ Dia memakai seragam yang sama dengan seragam perempuan di sekolahku. Kemeja putih dengan _blazer _hijau lumut dan rok berwarna senada sepanjang lutut.

"Oh ya, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Nah, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." Kata Kamui-_sensei _sambil menyingkir sedikit, mempersilahkan gadis itu untuk memperkenalkan diri. Gadis itu lalu mengambil kapur yang terdapat di meja pengajar dan menuliskan namanya di papan tulis. Setelah dia selesai menuliskan namanya, seluruh isi kelas (termasuk aku) langsung melongo ke arah papan tulis. Bukan karena apa-apa, tapi karena namanya yang bisa dibilang... Err, bagaimana mengucapkannya ya? Aneh?

Yang kulihat di sana hanyalah dua huruf hiragana 'I' dan 'A'. Apa benar nama gadis ini seperti yang kubayangkan?

"_Hajimemashite, atashi wa _IA _desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu._" Kata gadis tersebut memperkenalkan diri sambil membungkuk. Setelah dia memperkenalkan dirinya, seluruh isi kelas mulai membisikkan sesuatu satu sama lain. Entah apalah yang mereka bisikkan. Aku tidak mau tahu.

"Ekhem!" Kamui-_sensei _berdehem untuk menenangkan kondisi kelas yang ribut. Seluruh isi kelas pun langsung duduk tegak di kursinya masing-masing karena kaget. Yah, maklum saja. Percaya atau tidak, Kamui-_sensei _adalah keturunan klan samurai. Dan dia juga membawa _katana _miliknya ke mana-mana.

"IA-_san, _kau bisa duduk di sebelah sana." Kata Kamui-_sensei _sambil menunjuk sebuah bangku di sebelahku. Ya, aku memang duduk sendirian karena jumlah murid di kelasku berjumlah ganjil. Lagipula aku memang lebih memilih tempat yang tenang dibanding tempat-tempat yang ramai dengan manusia. Gadis itu pun mengangguk dan langsung berjalan ke arahku –lebih tepatnya, bangku yang ada di sebelahku.

"Ehm, _atashi wa _IA desu. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu._" Katanya sambil membungkuk, lalu duduk di kursi di sebelahku.

"Ya, aku sudah mendengarnya tadi." Balasku sambil kembali menundukkan kepalaku. Kurasakan penglihatanku mulai kabur lagi. Sepertinya aku siap kembali membawa diriku sendiri ke alam mimpiku.

.

.

.

Puk puk puk...

Ya. Kalau saja tidak ada seseorang yang menepukku.

"Hei... Hei..." Katanya lirih.

"Hrmm... Apa..." Tanyaku sambil dengan nada mengantuk.

"Kau dipelototi oleh Kamui-_sensei_ dari tadi, cepatlah bangun!" Bisiknya sambil mengguncang bahuku. Aku pun perlahan mengangkat kepalaku, hanya untuk mendapatinya sedang berjalan ke arahku sambil melepaskan _katana _miliknya dari sarungnya. Sialan! Aku pun langsung terlonjak kaget dan langsung membetulkan posisi dudukku.

"Oh, ternyata kau sudah bangun. Kupikir kau sudah tidak perlu dibangunkan lagi..." Katanya dengan nada sarkastik sambil menghunuskan _katana _miliknya di samping kanan leherku. Aku pun langsung menengguk ludahku sendiri sambil memasang wajah kalut tatkala dia menghunuskan benda tajam tersebut berada tepat di samping leherku.

"_H-ha'i. Sumimasen._" Kataku masih dengan wajah kalut.

"Hhh... Baiklah, kau kumaafkan kali ini." Balasnya sambil menghela nafas dan memasukkan kembali _katana _miliknya ke tempat yang seharusnya. Aku pun menghela nafas ketika melihat bilah besi tajam nan dingin tersebut sudah tidak berada dalam pandanganku.

"Oke, anak-anak. Karena hari ini hujan, kita akan melakukan praktek di gimnasium! Gantilah pakaian kalian. Aku tunggu kalian di sana sepuluh menit lagi." Perintah Kamui-_sensei_ sambil pergi ke luar kelas. Aku pun membawa pakaian olahragaku dan pergi ke toilet pria untuk mengganti bajuku. Tapi entah kenapa, langkah kakiku terasa sangat ringan hari ini, sampai-sampai saat aku di depan toilet semuanya menjadi sangat ringan dan pandanganku menghitam.

.

.

.

"Nnnnggghhh…"

Aku perlahan membuka mataku dan berdiri. Aku melihat ke sekeliling. Aku tercengang karena mengetahui kalau koridor ini bukanlah koridor sekolahku, melainkan sebuah koridor besar bercat putih dengan sebuah pintu besar di ujungnya. Di mana aku sekarang? Bukankah tadi aku masih ada di sekolah? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Yang terpenting, apa ini semua nyata?

Pertanyaan itu terus melayang di otakku. Lalu aku pun membuka satu-satunya pintu di sana. Dan saat kubuka pintunya, kulihat sebuah taman kecil yang sangat asri dan sejuk. Dengan sebuah air mancur yang lumayan besar di tengahnya. Aku sangat terkagum-kagum saat menelusuri tempat ini. Tapi, rasa kagum itu berganti menjadi sebuah tanda tanya besar setelah aku melihat seseorang yang duduk di tepi air mancur. Dia berambut pirang nyaris putih panjang dan memakai gaun tipis berwarna putih. Dan lagi, dia memiliki sepasang sayap berwarna putih di belakangnya. SEBENTAR! Makhluk apa dia?

"_A-ano, sumimasen?_" Sahutku dari jarak yang agak jauh. Jujur saja, semua ini belum bisa kuterima dalam akal sehatku. Dia pun menoleh ke arahku saat aku memanggilnya. Dan, demi apapun. Wajahnya sangat... Argh, tidak bisa terdeskripsikan. Seperti malaikat. Atau dia memang malaikat? Tapi. Kalau dia memang malaikat, kenapa dia berada di sini?

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya dengan nada lembut.

"Err, ekhem... Kalau boleh tahu, dimana kita sekarang?" Aku menjawab pertanyaannya seraya bertanya balik, berdehem untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan yang merasuki diriku.

"Tempat ini? Umm..." Dia pun terdiam, seperti sedang memikirkan sebuah jawaban. Aku pun menanti jawabannya.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak tahu kita di mana..." Jawabnya sambil menunduk. Kedua sayapnya pun ikut terlipat, seperti ikut bersedih. Aku pun hanya menghela nafasku.

"Baiklah, kalau namamu?" Tanyaku lagi setelah aku menghela nafasku. Dia pun langsung mengangkat kepalanya, lalu menundukkannya kembali.

"A-aku tidak tahu namaku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku dilahirkan. Aku juga tidak tahu siapa orang tuaku. Bahkan aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa ada di sini." Jawabnya sambil menjelaskan panjang-lebar. Aku pun membelalakkan mataku setelah mendengar jawabannya.

"H-hei, kau bercanda?" Tanyaku lagi, memastikan kalau dia berbohong atau tidak. Pertanyaanku tadi langsung dibalas oleh gelengan lemah sosok tersebut. Aku pun hanya mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Selama ini, dia selalu merasa bahwa dia adalah orang yang paling tidak beruntung sejagad raya. Ternyata selama ini ada yang lebih tidak beruntung darinya.

"O-oke... Aku tidak akan memaksa..." Kataku dengan nada menyesal.

"E-eh! Tidak apa-apa! Bukan salahmu kok!" Balasnya sambil mengibaskan kedua tangannya.

"Ta-"

"Bukan salahmu kok, sungguh!" Katanya sambil memengang telapak tanganku dengan kedua tangannya.

"H-hangat..." Gumamku pelan. Sosok itu pun tiba-tiba terperanjat kaget, mungkin karena mendengar apa yang kugumamkan.

"E-eh, _gomen..._" Katanya lirih sambil melepaskan kedua tangannya. Aku pun menarik tanganku kembali setelah ia melepaskan tangannya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu..." Lanjutnya sambil menundukkan kepala. Dan lagi-lagi, kedua sayap putih itu kembali terlipat. Suasana _awkward _pun mulai menyelimuti kami berdua.

"O-oh ya? Karena kau di sini sekarang, bagaimana kalau kau membantuku?" Tanya sosok itu kembali tersenyum ceria. Sepasang sayap itupun kembali mengembang bersamaan dengan senyuman tersebut. Aku pun mengangkat sebelah alisku.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menamai tempat ini?" Tanyanya lagi. Aku pun langsung menatapnya dalam-dalam. Sebenarnya apa maunya? Tapi sepertinya lebih baik aku mengikuti kemauannya.

"Baiklah..." Jawabku mengiyakan permintaan dari sosok tersebut.

Dan siapa tahu, aku bisa mengetahui siapa sebenarnya sosok tersebut...

"... Tapi kalau aku tidak mau?" Tanyaku lagi dengan nada jahil. Sosok tersebut membelakakkan matanya. Iris _azure-_nya mebelalakkan, tanda dia terkejut.

"A-ah, p-padahal ada satu hal yang harus kusampaikan kepadamu..." Jawabnya gelagapan. Aku pun kembali mengerinyitkan alisku.

"Apa itu?" Tanyaku langsung kepada intinya.

"M-maaf. Aku tidak mengingatnya saat ini. T-tapi, kumohon bantulah aku..." Jawabnya dengan nada memohon. Aku memutar bola mataku. Bagaimana ya? Tapi sesuatu yang dia ingin sampaikan itu membuatku tertarik untuk mengetahuinya. Lagipula, firasatku mengatakan bahwa sebuah rahasia besar akan terungkap jika aku membantu gadis ini.

"Hmm, oke-oke. Akan kubantu kau." Kataku memberi jawaban atas permohonannya. Gadis itu langsung tersenyum senang, lalu memberiku secarik kertas.

"He? Apa ini?" Tanyaku sambil melihat kepada secarik kertas yang dia berikan.

"Tadi aku menemukannya di sela-sela air mancur. Aku berusaha membacanya, tapi aku masih tidak mengerti apa artinya..." Jawabnya lagi. Aku pun membuka secarik kertas itu dan...

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N :**

**Yahoo! Kengo balik lagi dengan fic baru! Dan saya keluar dari zona aman! Mwahahahah-#digampar**

**Ekhem. Jujur, ini pertama kali saya nulis fic **_**mystery **_**kayak gini, jadinya maaf kalau misterinya aneh, gak jelas, atau malah bisa langsung ditebak. (_ _)**

**Untuk VocaDorm. Itu bakal _update _dua minggu sekali. Yang berarti seminggu lagi! Bagi yang menunggu, harap bersabar. Karena authornya sedang memutar otak untuk membagi waktu... (_ _)  
**

**Tambahan, harap yang membaca fic ini segera membaca bio profil saya. Saya sedang melakukan 'sesuatu' karena 'sesuatu'. Nanti semuanya bakal saya jelasin di sana. Nah, bagi yang sudah **_**read, **_**budayakan **_**review~.**_

**Mind to Review?**


	2. Part 2 : Colourful Garden of Dream

"Hmm, oke-oke. Akan kubantu kau." Kataku memberi jawaban atas permohonannya. Gadis itu langsung tersenyum senang, lalu memberiku secarik kertas.

"He? Apa ini?" Tanyaku sambil melihat kepada secarik kertas yang dia berikan.

"Tadi aku menemukannya di sela-sela air mancur. Aku berusaha membacanya, tapi aku masih tidak mengerti apa artinya..." Jawabnya lagi. Aku pun membuka secarik kertas itu dan...

**-OoO-**

**.**

_**Disclaimer :**_

**Vocaloid **_**by **_**Crypton Future Media, Yamaha Music, INTERNET Co. Ltd., AH-Software, B-Plats, 1st Place Co. Ltd., PowerFX, Zero-G, **_**et cetera.**_

**.**

_**Warning :**_

_**Possible typo(s) and misstypo(s),**_** OOC-OOT-OOG, **_**rather mainstream mysteries, et cetera.**_

_**.**_

**-OoO-**

'168'

Pesan macam apa ini? Aku pun mengerenyitkan alisku.

"T-tidak usah dijawab sekarang juga tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menunggu sampai kau memberi jawaban…" Kata gadis itu seakan membaca pikiranku. Entah kenapa, saat aku membaca kertas itu, pikiranku mulai melayang sampai akhirnya yang kulihat hanyalah hitam.

.

.

.

"Unggh..." Aku terbangun dan mendapati diriku sendiri sedang terbaring di UKS. Lalu aku pun bangun dari posisi tidurku. Aku pun mencari sebuah jam dinding yang biasanya melekat dengan erat di dinding ruangan.

Jam dua kurang lima belas menit.

Aku ini pingsan atau koma, 'sih? Kenapa lama sekali pingsannya?

Aku pun beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke kelas dengan langkah gontai. Tumben tidak ada orang di UKS. Bukankah biasanya ada satu penjaga UKS setiap hari?

Ah, tidak penting aku memikirkan hal seperti itu.

SREEEEK!

Aku membuka pintu kelas. Anehnya, semua teman sekelasku seolah menghilang. Hanya barang bawaan mereka yang masih berada pada tempatnya. Pertamanya aku hanya melongo, bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Tapi sedetik kemudian aku hanya tertawa getir menyadari kebodohanku.

Kenapa aku bisa lupa ya? Pada jam terakhir mereka semua ada di ruang seni. Aku pun langsung mengambil peralatan lukis milikku dari dalam tas dan langsung beranjak ke ruang seni.

**-OoO-**

"_Sumimasen, sensei!_" Kataku sambil membuka pintu ruang seni. Dan saat aku membuka pintunya, Aku mendapati beberapa orang menatapku dengan pandangan 'kau-tidak-apa-apa-?'. Tak terkecuali murid baru itu.

Ya, dia. Gadis yang bernama IA itu menatapku dengan tatapan seperti yang sudah kusebutkan. Tapi, tatapannya seolah menyiratkan sesuatu yang belum aku ketahui selama ini.

"Yohio-_san!_ Kenapa kau terlambat?" Tanya guru kesenian berambut merah jambu tersebut-Megurine Luka-_sensei_.

Tiba-tiba Yuuma selaku ketua kelas mendekati Megurine-_sensei_ dan membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak dapat kudengar. Kulihat Megurine-_sensei_ hanya diam. Seraya Yuuma kembali, Megurine-_sensei _mempersilahkanku untuk duduk seraya mengatakan, "Duduklah. Tapi jangan paksakan dirimu kalau kau tidak mampu."

Aku pun langsung mencari tempat duduk yang kosong untuk kutempati. Dan, mataku langsung menangkap sebuah bangku kosong di pojok kanan sebelah... Hah... Dengan lemas aku pun menuju ke sebuah bangku di sebelah murid baru tersebut. Untungnya di sana sudah disediakan kanvas. Aku pun mulai mengeluarkan alat melukisku dan bersiap menorehkan sapuan cat air ke kanvas tersebut.

.

.

.

Lima menit, sepuluh menit, lima belas menit. Aku mulai menyelesaikan lukisanku. Tapi, pikiranku mulai terganggu karena seseorang terus memperhatikanku. Dan aku berani bertaruh kalau dialah yang memperhatikanku.

"Apa kau sudah menyelesaikan gambarmu dari tadi?" Tanyaku tanpa mengalihkan perhatianku dari lukisan yang sedang kubuat.

"Eng, sudah. Memangnya kenapa?" Jawab gadis itu bertanya balik. Aku hanya memutar bola mataku.

"Tidak... Hanya saja aku agak jengah diperhatikan seperti itu..." Jawabku seadanya sambil terus bermain dengan kuas dan cat. Bisa kulihat dari ekor mataku kalau dia hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Omong-omong, apa yang sedang kau gambar tersebut?" Tanyanya mengalihkan pembicaraan. Aku pun berhenti sejenak sambil mengistirahatkan kepalaku dengan menynderkannya pada kedua tanganku.

"Ini... Yah, hanya gambar abstrak yang tidak jelas apa bentuknya." Jawabku sambil menatap gadis itu. Lalu pandanganku beralih ke sebuah gambar-lebih tepatnya, gambar yang dia buat.

"Gambarmu boleh juga..." Kataku memuji. Lalu aku terdiam sejenak, memperhatikan gambar itu lebih dalam. Gambar sebuah taman yang asri dengan air mancur di sisi kirinya. Hmm... Aku sepertinya pernah melihat tempat itu. Tapi di mana ya? Tiba-tiba saja kepalaku terasa sangat pening. Aku pun langsung memegang kepalaku dengan tangan kiriku yang masih bebas.

"H-hei, kau kenapa?" Tanya IA panik. Aku berusaha mengangguk. Tapi saat aku melihat kembali gambar tersebut, aku mendapati sebuah papan bertuliskan sesuatu. Sebuah garis di bagian kirinya. Tapi...

"AGH!"

Rasa peningnya malah makin menjadi-jadi. Aku pun menundukkan kepalaku sejenak sambil terus memegangi kepalaku. Beberapa saat kemudian, aku mengangkat kepalaku pelan-pelan. Kulihat gambar abstrak yang sedang kukerjakan tadi, dan seseorang yang memperhatikan lukisanku dari belakang. Entah kenapa aku merasa gambarku yang ini agak sedikit aneh, karena gambarku entah kenapa membentuk tiga buah huruf _kanji_. Yaitu _kanji _dari angka satu, enam, dan delapan. He? Satu enam delapan?

"Yohio-_san, _kau yakin bisa melanjutkan?" Tanya Megurine-_sensei_ dari belakang. Aku pun langsung menoleh ke belakang dan mengangguk pelan.

"Lagipula ini sudah selesai." Jawabku singkat. Megurine-_sensei_ hanya tersenyum tipis melihat lukisan yang kubuat.

"Menggambar abstrak seperti biasa ya?" Gumam guru berambut _pink_ itu pelan, tapi masih bisa didengar olehku. Tiba-tiba rasa pening tadi kembali menyergap kepalaku, tapi kali ini lebih parah. Pandanganku mulai buram, lalu semuanya berubah menjadi hitam.

**-OoO-**

Aku perlahan membuka mataku dan mendapati diriku berada di sebuah koridor besar berwarna putih dengan sebuah pintu besar di ujungnya. Hei, apa aku kembali ke tempat ini? Aku pun langsung berjalan mendekati pintu tersebut dan bergegas membuka pintu tersebut. Tapi, saat aku hendak memutar kenop pintu tersebut, aku mendengar sebuah suara yang entah dari mana asalnya.

"Apa kau sudah tahu nama tempat ini?" Kata suara misterius itu. Aku pun terperanjat kaget dan langsung menoleh ke belakangku. Dan yang kudapati adalah... Nihil. Tidak ada siapapun di belakang. Aku pun langsung menelan rasa ketakutanku ini dan duduk di samping. Berusaha mencari maksud dari secarik kertas yang diberikan gadis bersayap itu.

Apa hubungannya angka asal-asalan itu dengan nama tempat? Aku pun mulai menerka-nerka apa nama taman di balik pintu besar ini. Aku mulai memejamkan mataku sejenak. Berusaha mengaitkan satu hal dengan yang lainnya.

Lalu aku teringat akan lukisan yang dibuat oleh IA tadi. Sebuah taman, dengan sebuah air mancur, dan papan nama taman tersebut... Tunggu! Ini hanya kebetulan kan?

Aku pun mencoba mengingat kembali apa tulisan di papan di lukisan tersebut. Sebuah garis... Satu... _Ichi..._

Tiba-tiba aku teringat lagi dengan gambar abstrak yang secara misterius membentuk huruf _kanji _dari angka satu, enam, dan delapan. Apalagi gambar itu sangat berwarna-warni. Hmm... Apa hubungannya taman tersebut dengan warna-warni lukisanku dan angka '168' di secarik kertas tersebut?

"_Irohachi?_ Ah, sepertinya itu kurang tepat." Gumamku sambil menerka-nerka nama taman tersebut.

"_Ichirokuhachi, Irokuhachi, Irohachi..._" Lalu satu nama muncul di kepala. Pada saat itu aku merasa sangat bodoh karena tidak tahu lebih awal. Lalu aku pun langsung berdiri dan berniat membuka pintu tersebut. Lalu sebuah suara kembali masuk ke indra pendengaranku.

"Apa kau sudah tahu nama tempat ini?" Pertanyaan dari suara tersebut sama seperti saat aku mencoba membuka pintu tadi. Tanpa rasa ragu, aku pun memutar kenop pintu tersebut dan masuk ke taman tersebut.

Saat pintu kubuka, mataku langsung disambut dengan keasrian taman ini dan suara air mancur yang menyala. Tak lupa dengan sosok gadis bersayap yang tengah duduk di pinggiran air mancur tersebut. Seakan mengetahui keberadaanku, sosok gadis itupun langsung menoleh ke tempat di mana aku berdiri.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" Tanyanya penasaran. Aku pun hanya berjalan mendekati dia.

"Apakah ada sejenis papan di sekitar sini?" Jawabku bertanya balik.

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk memberi nama taman ini."

Gadis itupun langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke sudut taman. Aku pun langsung mengikutinya. Dan benar, di sana ada sebuah papan kosong yang terbuat dari kayu. Aku pun langsung berjongkok di depan papan tersebut sambil mengusap-usap papan kayu tersebut. Kurasakan papan ini seperti pernah dipahat sebelumnya entah oleh siapa, dan entah mengapa nama yang terpahat pada papan ini sama dengan nama yang kutebak. Aku pun langsung berdiri dan mencari sebuah batu runcing dan sebuah batu besar untuk mengukir nama tempat ini. Gadis bersayap itupun hanya diam di tempatnya, sepertinya memperhatikan setiap gerakanku.

Akhirnya aku berhasil menemukan batuan yang kucari. Aku pun langsung kembali ke tempat gadis bersayap itu berdiri dan langsung berjongkok di depan batu tersebut.

"Batuan tersebut untuk apa?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Untuk menamai tempat ini. Oh ya, kita berdua yang akan menamakannya, jadi tolong aku." Jawabku sambil mulai bersiap memahat. Sepertinya dia terlihat kebingungan awalnya, tapi dia mulai menggenggam tangan kiriku. Jadi kubiarkan dia memegang pahatnya dan aku menggerakkan tangannya, sedangkan aku memegang pemukul pahat tersebut.

Tangan kiriku mulai memandu tangannya sesuai dengan pahatan yang sebelumnya dan memahat papan tersebut lebih dalam. Setelah beberapa lama, papan itu mulai membentuk pahatan kata '_Iroha_' dengan huruf _hiragana_.

"Fyuh... Selesai. Nama taman ini adalah '_Iroha_'!" Kataku sambil mengusap keringatku. Lalu kulihat gadis bersayap itu tersenyum. Sepasang sayapnya yang putih itupun mengembang. Tapi tak lama kedua sayap itu kembali menutup kala gadis itu memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya sambil terduduk.

"H-hoi?! _Daijobu ka?!_" Tanyaku panik. Tapi aku tidak berani mendekat, karena ada sebuah cahaya putih yang mulai menyelimuti gadis bersayap tersebut dan membuatnya terangkat sedikit. Aku pun hanya bisa menganga melihat pemandangan mencengangkan ini.

Setelah beberapa lama, cahaya yang menyelimuti dia mulai menghilang dan dia pun perlahan mulai berpijak di tanah lagi.

"K-kau... Tidak apa-apa?" Tanyaku takut-takut. Dia hanya membuka matanya dan berkata, "Aku ingat sekarang..."

"... Dulu taman ini penuh dengan bunga krisan yang merupakan lambang kehidupan dari sebuah keluarga terhormat. Tapi, pada suatu hari seluruh bunga itu gugur, kecuali sebuah bunga krisan yang masih kecil. Aku, di sini, bertugas menjaga agar bunga krisan yang paling kecil itu tidak gugur lagi." Lanjutnya menjelaskan panjang lebar. Aku pun hanya tercengang mendengarkan penjelasan gadis bersayap tersebut. Apa maksudnya ini? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"H-hei... Kalau boleh tahu, tadi itu kau berbicara tentang siapa?" Tanyaku yang sudah sangat penasaran dengan taman dan gadis bersayap ini. Dia tidak menjawab, melainkan hanya menudingkan jari telunjuknya ke arahku.

Jadi, tadi dia membicarakanku? Keluargaku?

Aku hanya bisa terdiam, belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa aku mempunyai keluarga dulu. Tapi apa maksudnya bunga krisan yang masih hidup tersebut?

"B-berarti... Keluargaku-"

"Ya, mereka dibantai oleh sekelompok perampok."

Aku membelalakkan mataku kembali, walaupun sebenarnya bukan itu yan ingin aku tanyakan.

"M-maksudku... Margaku..." Aku mulai bertanya. Rasa penasaran, marah, sedih, dan cemas.

"Oh iya... Tapi bisakah kau bantu aku mencari tahu siapa namaku? Nanti kau akan kuberitahu margamu." Kata gadis itu dengan wajah serius bercampur dengan memohon. Aku pun mulai bimbang. Di antara penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi dengan keluargaku dan penasaran kalau hal ini benar-benar nyata. Karena termakan oleh rasa penasaranku tentang keluargaku, aku pun langsung meneriwa permintaan dari gadis bersayap tersebut.

"Dulu, orang-orang memanggilku dengan panggilan '_feel my feeling I feeled_'..."

Aku mengerenyitkan alisku. Nama yang sangat aneh...

"... Tapi kata kedua orang tuaku, namaku sebenarnya sangat pendek. Bisakah kau mencari tahu nama asliku?" Tanya gadis bersayap itu. Aku pun memasang pose berpikir sebentar, lalu mengangguk pelan. Firasatku bilang bahwa ini akan sangat memakan waktu.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu!_" Gadis bersayap itupun menundukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Tiba-tiba goncangan hebat mendatangi tanah yang sedang kupijak. Otomatis aku dan gadis bersayap itupun langsung mengendalikan keseimbangan tubuh kami masing-masing.

"Hei! Apa yang terjadi?!" Tanyaku panik.

"Ti-tidak tahu... Hal ini belum pernah terjadi!" Jawabnya tak kalah panik dariku.

"Kau datang dari alam lain kah?!" Tanyanya panik. Bersamaan dengan pertanyaannya, goncangan tersebut semakin besar sehingga membuatku kehilangan keseimbanganku.

"Bisa dibilang begitu!" Jawabku setengah berteriak.

"Kau datang ke sini dalam keadaan tak sadar di sana?!" Tanyanya lagi. Aku hanya membalas dengan anggukan.

"Bisa jadi seseorang ingin membangunkan-"

KREK! KRAAAAAKKKK!

Tiba-tiba tanah tempatku terjatuh langsung ambles sehingga aku pun langsung terjatuh ke dalam lubang tersebut.

"TOLOOOOOOOOONG!"

Aku terus berteiak, walaupun rasanya tidak mungkin dia akan menolongku.

**To Be Continued...**

**-OoO-**

**A/N :**

**Akhirnya **_**update **_**juga fic ini... Asli, saya harus putar otak biar misteri sama fantasinya kerasa dua-duanya.**

**Jadi, bagaimanakah **_**chapter **_**ini? Jelekkah? Atau bagus? Silahkan utarakan pemikiran kalian di kotak review terdekat!**

**Oh ya, ada yang mau nebak siapa identitas sang gadis bersayap itu? Oke, saya kasih **_**clue-**_**nya ya!**

**Clue : **_**Feel my feeling I feeled**_

**Itulah **_**clue **_**yang bisa saya kasih saat ini. Bagi yang suah **_**read, **_**budayakan **_**review **_**ya!**

**Mind to Review?**


	3. Part 3 : The Winged Girl's Code

"Kau datang ke sini dalam keadaan tak sadar di sana?!" Tanyanya lagi. Aku hanya membalas dengan anggukan.

"Bisa jadi seseorang ingin membangunkan-"

KREK! KRAAAAAKKKK!

Tiba-tiba tanah tempatku terjatuh langsung ambles sehingga aku pun langsung terjatuh ke dalam lubang tersebut.

"TOLOOOOOOOOONG!"

**-OoO-**

**.**

_**Disclaimer :**_

**Vocaloid **_**by **_**Crypton Future Media, Yamaha Music, INTERNET Co. Ltd., AH-Software, B-Plats, 1st Place Co. Ltd., PowerFX, Zero-G, **_**et cetera.**_

**.**

_**Warning :**_

_**Possible typo(s) and misstypo(s),**_** OOC-OOT-OOG, **_**rather mainstream mysteries, et cetera.**_

_**.**_

**-OoO-**

"Hei, Yohio! Yohio!"

Kurasakan seseorang menepuk pipiku pelan. Perlahan aku pun membuka kedua mataku dan melihat seorang berambut merah muda –bukan, dia bukan Megurine-_sensei._

"Uhh..." pandanganku masih _blur_. Tapi aku masih dapat mengenali suara tersebut –Yukio Yuuma alias ketua kelasku.

"Ini di mana?" tanyaku sambil melihat sekeliling. Tembok dengan cat berwarna _pastel yellow_. Satu hal yang kuketahui, ini bukanlah di UKS.

"Ini di belakang ruang seni. Kau tiba-tiba jatuh pingsan saat Megurine-_sensei _memperhatikan lukisanmu," jawabnya panjang lebar. Aku pun menganggukkan kepalaku. Suasana langsung menjadi hening. Sampai aku baru ingat apa yang ingin aku tanyakan.

"Oh ya, sekarang jam berapa?" tanyaku sambil mengubah posisi tidurku menjadi duduk. Yuuma lalu melipat tangan kirinya dan melihat sebentar pada arloji yang dia kenakan, lalu langsung menoleh ke arahku seraya berkata, "Jam empat lewat lima. Sekolah sudah bubar satu jam yang lalu."

Eh? Selama itukah aku berada di 'sana'? Seingatku tadi saat aku terbangun di UKS waktu masih menunjukkan jam dua kurang lima belas menit –kira-kira empat puluh lima menit setelahnya barulah aku pingsan lagi.

"Oke... Ergh!" rasa pening di kepalaku langsung terasa kembali. Aku pun spontan memegang kepalaku dengan tangan kiriku.

"H-hei! Kau tidak apa-apa?!" tanya Yuuma panik. Aku pun hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Kau yakin bisa pulang sendiri?" tanya Yuuma khawatir. Lagi, aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku sebagai jawaban.

"Baiklah..."

**-OoO-**

Kini aku sudah berada di kamar apartemenku. Ya, aku memang tinggal sendiri. Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya bagaimana aku bisa membayar uang sewa apartemen ini. Jawabannya simpel, kerja sambilan. Tapi hari ini aku izin tidak bekerja karena rasa pening di kepalaku yang kukhawatirkan makin menjadi bila aku bekerja hari ini –oke, ini sudah keluar dari topik pembicaraan.

Di antara rasa pening yang sudah mulai mereda, aku mengambil surat yang tadi diberikan Yuuma sebelum aku pulang dan merobek sisi surat tersebut. Aku pun membaca isi surat tersebut dari awal sampai akhir. Sebuah undangan seminar 'Membuat Sandi Penolong' dengan narasumber seorang pemecah kode kenamaan Hatsune Mikuo yang akan berlangsung di sekolah-sekolah. Saat kulihat jadwal sekolah yang akan didatanginya, mataku pun langsung mencari kapan sekolahku akan didatanginya.

Tanggal 27 Maret.

Itu masih tiga hari lagi. Tapi, apa tujuan dari seminar ini? Ah, bodoh sekali aku ini. Bukankah sudah tertera di judul seminar tersebut? Aku pun memasukkan kembali surat tersebut ke amplopnya dan merebahkan badanku, membiarkan rasa kantuk menutup mataku.

**-OoO-**

KRIIING! KRIIING!

Tuk!

Aku langsung mematikan alarm laknat yang membangunkanku dari alam mimpiku. Omong-omong soal mimpi, entah kenapa aku tidak bermimpi mengunjungi Taman _Iroha_ ya? Yah, siapa yang tahu jawabannya? Oh ya, lagipula aku masih harus bersiap pergi ke sekolah...

**-OoO-**

Di sekolah, seprti biasa. Beberapa anak sedang bercakap-cakap tentang sesuatu, beberapa mulai menyalin pekerjaan rumah milik orang lain, dan sisanya hanya menghabiskan waktunya di dalam dunia mereka masing-masing. Aku pun berjalan ke tempatku biasa duduk dan mendapati gadis pirang keputihan itu duduk di sebelah tempatku biasa duduk sambil membaca sebuah buku –entah novel atau apalah itu.

"Pagi..." sapaku sambil menaruh barang bawaanku di tempatku biasa duduk. Gadis itupun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar dan balas menyapaku, "Pagi juga!"

Aku pun langsung duduk dan memperhatikan pemandangan di luar lewat jendela seperti biasa. Suasananya sangat sepi. Yah, tapi aku tidak peduli. Biasanya saja seperti ini. Aku masih penasaran dengan maksud dari seminar yang akan diadakan hari sabtu nanti, tapi di saat bersamaan aku juga menantikan seminar tersebut. Dan... _Feel my feeling I feeled?_ Kode ini apa maksudnya?

"Hei..." kata gadis pirang itu seraya menutup buku yang dibacanya. Aku pun menoleh sambil ber-'hn'-ria.

"Kau terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Ada apa?" tanyanya lagi. Aku hanya menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalaku.

"_Souka,_" jawab gadis itu sambil membuka kembali buku yang tadi dia baca. Aku pun lalu kembali memperhatikan pemandangan di luar dari jendela.

**-OoO-**

Oke, hari ini adalah hari sabtu. Tanpa terasa hari ini datang. Hari ini seluruh kelas dibubarkan untun mengunjungi seminar yang tempo hari sudah diumumkan.

Seperti yang sudah diinsturksikan kemarin, aku langsung berjalan menuju aula sekolah saat aku sudah mencapai sekolahku. Dan... Whoa, sudah ada banyak orang yang berkumpul di sini. Sepertinya _senpai-senpai_ kelas sebelas dan dua belas sangat antusias dengan seminar ini. Aku pun segera mencari sebuah bangku kosong, takut kalau tidak duduk nanti tidak dapat tempat yang strategis. Aku pun langsung menduduki sebuah tempat duduk yang tersedia di tengah-tengah, agak sedikit ke kanan. Dan benar saja, sepuluh menit aku menunggu tempat duduk di sekitarku pun langsung penuh oleh entah siswa kelas sepuluh, sebelas, atau dua belas.

Akhirnya, tepat pukul delapan, acara pun dimulai. Acaranya dibuka oleh sambutan dari kepala sekolah dan ketua panitia (yang sangat membosankan). Dan akhirnya, acara utama dari seminar itu dimulai –pembahasan mengenai macam-macam sandi dari Hatsune Mikuo-_san_.

"_Ohayou minna! Ogenki desu ka?_" sapa pemuda berambut _teal _itu sambil membuka pembicaraan.

Dalam seminar itu, aku (dan seluruh siswa yang ada di sini) diajari berbagai macam sandi. Dimulai dari yang simpel semacam sandi angka-huruf, sandi diagonal, sampai kepada sandi yang terkenal –sandi morse.

"Nah, kali ini saya akan memberitahukan kalian cara membuat dan memecahkan sandi Bacon. Sandi Bacon –atau lebih dikenal dengan nama '_The Baconian Code_' adalah salah satu sandi yang menggunakan metode menyembunyikan pesan dalam pesan yang diciptakan oleh Francis Bacon pada tahun 1605," kata sang narasumber sambil memperkenalkan sejarah dari sandi Bacon. Aku pun langsung membaca pada buku saku –yang diberikan sebelum acara dimulai –itu.

"Keunikan sandi ini adalah keindahan dari sandi itu sendiri. Di mana kita harus membuat sandi sealami mungkin. Tapi kelemahan sandi ini adalah kita tidak bisa membuat kata-kata yang disembunyikan dengan jumlah yang banyak, kecuali kalau kalian memang terlalu rajin untuk membuat sandi ini..."

"Sandi ini terdiri dari dua huruf kunci, yaitu huruf a dan b. Untuk kombinasi hurufnya bisa kalian lihat di buku yang tadi sudah diberikan," aku pun langsung membaca kombinasi-kombinasi huruf tersebut. Sebenarnya susunannya mirip seperi kode biner.

"Dan untuk membuat sandi ini, kalian perlu mengubah sandi yang diberikan menjadi kombinasi huruf-huruf yang tertera di buku kalian. Huruf A sampai M diubah menjadi huruf 'a' dan huruf N sampai Z diubah menjadi huruf 'b',"

Whoa, sungguh kompleks. Aku mulai menerka-nerka apa maksud dari perkataan Hatsune-_san_.

"Contoh, saya mempunyai kata 'zebra', maka kalian bisa ubah kata tadi menjadi 'baaba'. Kombinasi dari huruf 'baaba' adalah huruf T. Dengan kata lain, huruf tersembunyi dari kata 'zebra' adalah huruf T," kata Hatsune Mikuo-_san_ menjelaskan panjang lebar. Ahh, aku mengerti sekarang.

"Ciri-ciri dari sandi Bacon adalah jumlah huruf pada pesannya berjumlah kelipatan lima. Tidak peduli berapa kalimat yang ada di pesan tersebut, asal jumlah huruf yang ada di pesan tersebut berkelipatan lima, hampir bisa saya pastikan itu adalah sandi Bacon," lanjutnya sambil terus menjelaskan panjang lebar. Selanjutnya, sang narasumber langsung melanjutkan materinya ke sandi-sandi yang lain.

**-OoO-**

Kini aku sedang duduk di kasur kamarku, termenung tentang apa arti dari nama gadis bersayap itu. Aku malah merasa seminar itu tidak dapat memberikanku pintu lain untuk memecahkan kode tersebut.

Aku melihat tulisan di sebuah kertas yang kutempel di tembok –yang merupakan salinan nama gadis bersayap itu –_feel my feeling I feeled_.

Oke, Yohio, ayo berpikir...

Dari namanya, terlihat ada sedikit _grammar error _. Seharusnya kata itu menjadi '_Feel the feeling I feel_'.

Tapi itu membawa pertanyaan baru, kenapa ditulis seperti itu? Aku pun menghitung jumlah huruf pada tulisan yang kutempel di tembok itu. Hei... Kebetulan macam apa ini?

Aku pun mengambil buku saku yang tadi pagi diberikan saat seminar dan segera mencari ke bagian sandi Bacon, lalu mulai mengubah huruf-huruf tersebut ke dalam sistem sandi Bacon.

"Oke... aaaaa baaaa abaaa aaaaa..." aku menuliskan kode tersebut di bawah tulisan '_feel my feeling I feeled_'.

"A... R..." aku juga mulai menuliskan dua huruf pertama dari kode tersebut dengan panduan buku saku yang kudapatkan. Lantas aku juga menuliskan huruf A di bagian akhir.

"Hm?" aku mencermati kembali kombinasi huruf-huruf tersebut. Ternyata kombinasi 'abaaa' dapat digunakan pada huruf I dan J. Jadi sekarang hanya tinggal _fifty-fifty_ saja? Aku menarik nafasku dan menuliskan huruf I pada kombinasi ketiga.

'Aria'. Terdengar masuk akal untuk nama seorang gadis..

Aku pun menarik kedua tanganku ke atas sambil melepas penat dan berniat pergi ke luar untuk mencari makanan.

.

.

.

Sekembalinya dari luar, aku sudah membeli segelas mie instan untuk kumakan. Aku pun langsung merebus air panas untuk menyeduh mie instan yang baru saja kubeli.

CKLEK!

Ah... Parah, kenapa listrik harus padam pada saat seperti ini?

"ERGH!" rasa pening itu menyerangku kembali. Aku jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi kepalaku dengan kedua tanganku. Kurasakan badanku mulai melemas dan pandanganku menghitam...

**-OoO-**

Aku terbangun dan mendapati diriku berada di koridor besar brcat putih dengan pintu besar berwarna coklat di ujung koridor. Yah... Kini aku ingat ini di mana... Aku pun langsung bangun dan berjalan ke arah pintu seraya mengumpulkan kesadaranku yang belum pulih sepenuhnya. Ketika aku memegang gagang pintu, aku mendengar sayup-sayup suara sama seperti waktu itu. Tapi tidak aku hiraukan itu –karena aku sudah mengetahui jawabannya.

Dia adalah... Aria.

Dan aku yakin namanya Aria. Dengan yakin, aku memutar gagang pintu tersebut dan membuka pintu tersebut...

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N :**

**Sip... Chapter tiga selesai! Nah, bagi yang bingung dengan sandi tadi bisa dilihat penjelasannya. Kalau masih ada yang bingung silahkan PM saya. Nah, saya mau kasih **_**spoiler **_**dikit nih. **_**Next Chapter : The Revelation Behind the Crysanthemum**_**. **_**Saa, **_**seperti biasa...**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


End file.
